


Then I'd be another memory

by Kindred



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alpha Number Five | The Boy, Alpha/Omega, Episode: run boy run, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Omega Klaus Hargreeves, Pining Number Five | The Boy, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “I wasn’t alone.”





	1. Kiss me goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I bit of a twist to episode two.

“I wasn’t alone.” He tells Klaus, the junky looked at him as he picked little glitter stars out of the wound on his head, he started at Five who looked out into the street. Five winced slightly as he licked his busted lip.  
“Who?” He asked, Five looked at him and frowned as he scratched his head and sighed, he knew Klaus wasn’t the person to speak to about this but he wanted to tell him.  
“Kale.” Five said as he rubbed his eyes “His name was Kale.” He seems liked he was trying to convince himself that this person is called Kale “He’s omega, it was just me and him for 20 years.” He tells him, there was a faint smile that flickered on his lips and a sad look that shone in his eyes. 

Klaus was about to whistles and say something in a long ramble but Five put his hand over his mouth as if he knew what he was going to say or do. “Klaus I just need to you listen don’t talk, you still want that 20 bucks then just don’t talk and I will make it 50.” Pulling his hand away Klaus looked at him,  
“Okay, something you want to get off your chest?” He voice becomes softer and the omega side in Klaus came out stronger than his high. Being back in his 13-year-old body means he hasn’t presented yet as an alpha and he isn’t too impressed that he has to go through all the hormone changes again. But Klaus soft voice and the comforting scent aren’t helping his mind either. “So it’s was you and this Kale? How did he survive the end of the world?”  
“He was a stick in the past and time travelled to the future, but the case he had broken when he landed on it, the idiot.” He said fondly.

Klaus looked confused about the case but didn’t say anything “We looked after each other had no choice we were the only ones alive. I presented as an alpha before I turned 14 but he was older than me it was tricky, he was suppressant we were lucky to find any in the rubble of buildings.” He was lost in thought as if he thought back of Kale.  
“So what happens?”  
“He becomes sick and there was nothing we could do it was a bad infection and without help, he died.” He said, “Then I met Delores.” 

Klaus frowned he could feel a headache started to form as he looked at his brother “So? Have you seen this Kale since you got here?” He asked, Five frowned and nodded. Of course, he had seen Kale he isn’t stupid enough to say anything him no match how much he would like to. He wanted nothing more to hold his omega or have his omega hold him to comfort him and tell him that he is doing the right thing. “Aren’t you going to see him? And who is Delores?” He asked, “Thought you said it was just this you and this omega?” He asked with a frown.  
“No, I’m not going to tell you…him I’m not going to him.” He said, his cheeks heating up. The older omega turned and looked at him and Five felt panic fill him.  
“Five…”  
“No…” He then disappears leaving Kalus sat there with wide eyes; he stands up and looks up when he sees his brother in the taxi.  
“FIVE!” He yells “HEY IF DON’T WANT TO TELL ME FINE! BUT GIVE ME MY MONEY!”


	2. The hardest part is letting go of your dreams

Five didn’t really talk to Klaus again after that, but Klaus never actively went to out to speak to him instead he tried to wrap his head around it. He did wish he was high or at very least drunk but he had Diego had helped him kick that particular bucket years ago, not that the rest of his siblings know about it. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes and fell onto the bed he has spent the day talking to Ben who has been helping him grasp onto his new powers.  
So far so good.

He curled up on his bed and found himself falling to sleep quickly he let out a sleepy smile as the last few thought drifted away. His last thought was about Five he really did need to talk to him because Diego was pissed when he told him what was said, and Ben hasn’t stopped nagging him to talk to Five mainly because Ben likes to heat the gossip …nosey little bitch…he thought and then the Sandman claimed him and he was out like a light. The problem is now that Klaus is soba and has been for years he is finding out about powers he never thought he had. Talking to the dead is one thing and given the dead corporeal form is another thing but his other powers they are something damn right scary and new. 

Tonight was no different.  
A bright blue light blinded him as he felt his body make contact with the ground, he gasped as he scrambled to away from the case and scooted back as it exploded and then just disappeared. He sat there for a moment feeling the cold wind tickle his sweat covered hair it took him a moment to realise that he left one war zone for another. Pushing himself up onto his feet he stood up and looked around putting his blood-soaked hands to his head he called out “HELLO!” He yelled, “ANYONE HERE!” He screamed, again he felt cold as he realised he recognised the destroyed street. “No.” He whispered to himself as he ran up the street. 

He stops when he sees a kid knelt at the gates of what was once his family home. “F-Five?” The omega asked “Fuck is that you? God, I must be high.” He mumbles as the kid turns his head towards him and frowns. Standing up the boy tilted his head and scowled at Klaus, part of him couldn’t believe there is someone alive but the other part of him had no idea who the guy is and how he knows him. “It’s me, Klaus, what the fuck happened? Where the fuck are we?” He yelled.  
“K-Klaus?” He whispered the last time he saw Klaus he was a too skinny 13 year old that set’s fire to furniture and is smoking pot on the roof. “How are you alive?” He asked  
“I was stuck in 1940.” He tells him  
“How did you time travel, you can’t time travel?” He looked worried for a moment for his it was all too much to take in. He travels to the point where everything he knows is gone, the end of the world and how he finds out his brother somehow make it to 1940 to now.  
“There was this case, I stole it from these two thugs in masks and…”  
“Where’s the case? We can use it to get home and…”  
“It’s broke, I fell on it and it went boom.” He told Five with his hand movements and the teen groaned and sat on the ground. “We’re fucked aren’t we?”  
“Yeah, I don’t know how to get back.” 

Klaus walks over and joins him on the ground, the teen leaned into Klaus and rested his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. “This is a nightmare and I will wake up to one of Allison rants.” He whispered. The omega started to run his fingers through Five’s hair still very aware of the blood on his hands as he soothed the teen.  
“You will figure it out.” He mumbled, Five was wondering why he was feeling so calm when a moment ago he was freaking out, but now he just wants to curl up in his brother's arms and seek comfort …wait…, turning to Klaus he presses his nose to the omega’s throat and started to sniff him. It took him a couple of moments to finely find Klaus’ sent under the smell of blood, gunpowder and alpha stench.  
“That is why I’m feeling calm your omega.” Five mumbled as he looked Klaus in the eyes.  
“Yay.” He said with his normal degree of sarcasm. 

A loud bang forced him awake and sat up his room was dark “You okay? You were crying in your sleep?” Ben said, to him. Klaus looked at him and then his room his heart was hammering in his chest as he stood up out of bed, he has covered in sweat his body now aching. “Are you going into heat?” He asked Kalus looked down at himself and realised that Ben wasn’t wrong.  
“Fuck!” He whispered as he stumped out of the room and moved him down the hallway towards Diego’s room. 

He leaned on the door frame and knocked on it, he wondered if the alpha was in or out in a knife fight. But the light in the room flicked on and the door open, Diego stood there wearing nothing but lounge trousers as was rubbing his eyes. “Klaus, what’s wrong?” He asked as he sees the omega stood there looking like he was either going to bolt or pass out. He sees the bloody handprint on the door and frowns.  
“I-I had to see if…”  
“If what?” He asked as he caught the smell of Klaus’ heat and groaned.  
“If you were alive.” He whispered, he warped his arm around the omega and lead him into the room, and sat him on the bed after he closed and lock the door.  
“Are the suppressants not working again?” The omega shook his head, this kept happening ever since Klaus came off drugs none of the suppressants would work. He had the same problem when he first presented as O, he sighed as he looked at the cuts on Klaus’ hands and saw that they were the omega’s own nails. 

“What happen?” He asked, as he moved over to his draws by the door and pulled out a green first aid kit and walked back over to him pulling a chair with him to sit down on. He started to wipe the blood away frowning at how deep his nails must have gone.  
“I had this dream, I think it’s a dream it felt real the smells the feeling… it was the end of the world and-and I was there with Five.” Kalus looked at Diego “It felt so real.” He hiccupped as tears rolled down his cheeks.  
“Maybe we should talk to Pogo.” The alpha whispered as he warped a bandage around both hands, Klaus’ eyes were unfocused like he was lost in the haze of his heat, reaching up Diego kissed the omega on the lips and nuzzles the side of his face.  
“Can I sleep here please?” Diego frowned at him and helped Klaus to bed.  
“Do don’t have to ask.” He whispered as he turned the lights off and climbed in behind him.  
“What if I dream?” He asked, Klaus sounded like a scared child and it made the alpha worry for him.  
“I will be here when you wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Kalus says he sucked in 1940 there is a reason I did say that that you will find out later on.  
> I would also like to thank reprimanded_by_evil for this brilliant idea to use premonitions dreams, because I was a little stuck for this chapter


	3. All alone and I remember now

With his heat hitting him hard, his dreams are messed up they were just dreams or nightmare of apocalypse world that Five come from. When he woke up from those dreams he was deep in a fever state that only Diego could help him with. In a clear moment as he curled into Diego’s arm Klaus whimpered as he felt the alpha’s knot pulsate within him. “Want to talk about it?” Diego panted as he reaches over and picks up a bottle of water. 

The omega moaned as he felt the alpha move opening his eyes he watches as he drinks half a bottle of water and then offers him a bottle to drink from. He sighed at the nice cold water chilling his throat and insides as he offered the empty bottle back to Diego. “Talk about what?” He asked   
“Your dreams with Five?” He asked   
“I don’t even know if they are real for fevered induced,” Klaus mumbled as he licked Diego’s throat nibbling his Adam’s apple. The alpha growled and shifted his hips slightly causing the omega to spasm “Fucker!” Klaus whimpered.   
“Come on you know it helps if you tell me.” Klaus frowned as he leaned back putting his hand to his head.   
“Alright fine.” 

….Apocalypse Dream…..  
They have been alone together for a year, Five trying to use his powers to get them both home but just unable to do so. They found the others well three of them Kalus cried Five was frozen as he held the glass eye to him, they buried their siblings it was at least what they could do. Five clung to Klaus for the rest of the day and night, he told him that he was comforting his omega but Klaus knew he was still a scared child and needed comfort as much as he did. 

Five was 14 when he presented as alpha and jumped right into the rut, Klaus didn’t mind too much it got him out of his head for a little while but afterwards when Five could think clearly it was awaked. “Not strange at all.” He the omega mumbled  
“We’re the only ones alive Klaus, you’re not my first choice for my omega.”  
“Oh aren’t you sweet you little Psycho.” He mumbled, sitting up Five put on a shirt and sighed as he rubbed his eyes.   
“You sure you can’t get pregnant?” He asked   
“Yeah I’m sure, dear old dad got me fixed.” The omega sneered.  
………… End of apocalypse dream……  
“Whoa what stop!” Diego said as he looked down at Klaus “Dad got you fixed?” He asked as he looked down at Klaus in horror.  
“No I told you it’s a strange fevered dream, he didn’t get me to fix threaten to yes but did he go through with it no.” He told him as he let his fingers trace the scar on Diego’s chest.

Five returned home and frowned as he walked into the living room “What’s Klaus and Diego?” He asked as he walked up to the counter to get himself a drink.   
“Klaus went into heat, Diego is looking after him,” Allison said, Five broke the glass tumbler in his hand and looked around at the others in the room.   
“What?” He asked   
“You don’t know?” Vanya asked,   
“Don’t know what?” He growled both girls look at each other before looking at the teen.   
“Diego is Klaus’ alpha.” His eyes widen as he disappeared from the living room to Diego’s room, where he saw the pair curled up the bed.

Diego’s backside was the first thing he saw and that made him see red as he snarled “GET OFF MY OMEGA!” Five yelled as he picked up an old piggy bank off the desk and smashed it down on the alpha’s head. Diego hissed as he fell onto the floor, dragging poor Klaus with him. He yelped as he fell onto of the alpha, luckily for both of them Diego’s knot has gone down enough to slip off him.   
“Five what are you doing?” The omega yelled as they untangled themselves from each other.   
“Fuck you, little psycho!” The alpha groaned, as he stood up and looked at his the 13-year-old who stood there seething.


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus picked bits of China off Diego’s head and heard a growl come from Five making him at him with wide eyes, the teen was seething is eyes were almost fully black as he stared at Diego. Pushing himself up Diego and Five squared off against each other all teeth sneers and growls “Since when have you two been mated to each other?” Five snarled, Klaus shrunk back a little at the angry scent of the two alphas in the room.  
“We’ve been mated for a year, together for 2…” Diego tells him; Five’s balls his fists up almost shaking with anger. But instead of backing down Diego likes to dig the knife in a little deeper “But we’ve been fucking since we were 15.”   
“Oh fuck,” Klaus whispered, as Five snarled and jumped Diego knocking him onto the bed.   
“Shit!” Klaus yelled as he pushed himself up and stood up pressing himself back against the wall and watched as the two fights.

For a moment he was shocked as the two Alphas rolled about punching each other but then he just sits down on the chair that was in the corner of the room pulling a cigarette from the jp bottoms that was laying on the ground and a lighter. He lit up and watched enjoying the show…really enjoying this… he thinks to him, crossing one leg over another and smiled as they rolled about punching each other growling and snarling “Are you going to stop them?” Ben asked as he stood next to Klaus.   
“In a moment.” He breathes as he blew out some smoke “We got time.” He tells him as Ben sits on Diego’s dresser the two talks.   
“You really stink,” Ben muttered   
“I am in heat and covered in cum and slick.” He looked at his brother who shrugged as he watched the alphas fight “But I look great right?”  
“Still hot Klaus,” Ben tells him with a smile, Klaus smiles back and rests his head on Ben’s knees as he looked at the two alphas. He notices that when Diego landed on the floor and pulled out one of his knives.   
“Now?” Ben asked with a worried look on his face Klaus sighed and nodded.   
“Now.” He mumbled, “Hey knot heads the omega would like to talk!” He yelled at them, both of them stopped almost frozen as they looked up at him with blood dripping from both of their chins. Five’s hair a mess and his shirt rip and ruffled as Diego has bites and scratches on his skin and not all of it was from Klaus. “You off him and you sit up and drop the knife.” 

They both listen and sat on the bed and Diego dropped the knife and looked at the naked omega as he sighed, Five frowned as he looked Kalus up and down. “Can you put clothes on?” Five asked, he was distracted by the omega’s naked.  
“No.” Klaus, he looks at Diego who didn’t seem thrilled by having another alpha in their nest. “Okay so let me put this out there buys, I am easy guys.” He waved his hand and smiled he saw Diego frown at him. “I mean I love Diego he is my alpha, but I also point out that I ended up Vietnam and spent a year with Dave so…”  
“Are you asking me to share you with Five?” Diego asked with a frown, he really didn’t think this was a good idea five is still 13 while they are both 30 years old.  
“Once he’s is old enough to shave of course,” Klaus muttered, with a smirk to his lips as he brought his cigarettes to his lips and took a drag.   
“Hey!” Five snarled he watched the omega rub his eyes “We were 14 when we first fuck!”   
“Don’t hey me I am in the middle of my heat and need a fucking knot and you come in here like bees are in have hived in your arse and hit my alpha on the head.” He growled as he felt the prickling heat crawl up his spin and slick start to leak from him as his heart starts to come back.   
“I don’t mind you two fighting over me on a normal day but today isn’t a normal day I need Diego, he is my alpha Five you have to understand that.”  
“You still my omega, those feelings for me just don’t go away!”


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of days later the end of the world didn’t happen, whatever was meant to happen didn’t happen by the end of the day the whole family were sat in the living room eating Chinese. Five frowned because he isn’t sure how those little changes in Klaus life meant it saved the world. 

It was 4 am when Klaus woke up when a flash of blue light lit up his room, the omega frowned as he opens his eyes as he realised that his bedroom light is on and Five was swaying in front of him. “Five?” He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.  
“Wh-What did you do?” Yelled at Klaus.  
“What?” He asked  
“Y-You got soba and –and mated to Diego and instead of getting stuck in WW2 you got stuck in Vietnam.” He said as he waved his hands, the bottle in one hand sloshing vodka everywhere as he yelled. “H-How? What fucking changed Klaus? Did dad cared?”   
“Oh god you are drunk, Dad never gave a rats arse about us. Paid people off when anyone started asking about our health.” He tells him “I have no idea what you are talking about Five, maybe you are in an AU.” He mumbled.   
“What?”   
“Alternate universe.” Five was quiet for a moment the only sounds came from his hiccups as he swayed on his feet. “Five?” 

Suddenly the teen passed out dropping the bottle before hit the desk, Klaus groaned as he slipped out of the bed and used his toe to poke the teen in the side, and pushed teen onto his back. Five was out of it completely passed out the omega sighed as he walked out of his room and went to see if Diego was back. He saw the alpha walking down the hall away and let out a sigh of relief “I got a problem Five had passed out drunk in my room and my carpet is drinking the vodka.”

Both Klaus and Diego stood looking down at the teen “He is going to need a new liver before he’s 20.” Diego said it seems he had woken up while Klaus was out and then thrown upon his bed.  
“He had been all about saving us and the world and now it’s done and over with he’s a little lost.” The omega said,  
“Well, drink isn’t going to help him,” Diego mumbled as he picks Five up and they carry him to his bedroom.

They both undressed him from his vomit covered clothes and put him into PJ’s and tucked him up in bed. “Naww it’s like having our own baby.” The omega chirped, Diego, gave Klaus a strange look as they stood over Five’s bed “You what is funny he will be pissed if he presents as omega instead of alpha.”   
“That would be funny.” Diego snorts…he then won’t be able to touch my omega…he thinks to himself as they turned to leave.   
“Wait,” Klaus said as he rushes out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, Diego could hear him throwing things about before reappearing with a bowl. “He will need this and these.” He tells him as he hold up a strip of strong pain killers.   
“Can he take these?” Diego asked   
“He’s been drinking neat vodka like it's going out of fashion I think one of these won’t kill him.” He mumbles as he places the bowl on the bed and the tablets on the bedside table. 

Diego and Klaus cleaned up the omega’s room; they open a window to air it and then headed towards the alpha’s room. “He will be so pissed off in the morning.” The omega mumbled sleepily in the alpha shoulder, Diego smirked as he warped his arms around the Omega’s waist and guided him into his room.   
“I’m sure he will be, but he will be too sick to bitch about it.” He chuckled as he helped a half naked Klaus into his bed. “You’re getting a little fat their baby.” He tells him as he poke his stomach as he sees a slight bump.  
“Ash hole.” He mumbles  
“You mean arse hole.”   
“Oh ash hole.”


	6. Chapter 6

Klaus moaned as he started to bound on Diego’s cock, he let out a long moan as he felt it slip deeper into him stretching him out. Diego growled as he gripped his hips tightly “Think we can get away with this before Five finds up?” Diego asked Klaus, whacked him on the head “Awo.” Number 2 mumbled as he looked up at his mate.   
“I’m trying to make love to you can you please stop talking about my other alpha for a moment.” 

Diego chuckled as he rocked his hips up making Klaus moan as his eyes rolled back as he leaned back and started to roll his hips. He was enjoying himself when his stomach started to feel uncomfortable, he frowned and tried to ignore it but it was getting worst. “Oh no!” He mumbled as he dashed out of the bed pulling the bed sheets and Diego out the bed with him.  
“Hey!” He mumbled as his face planted the floor. “I thought it was meant to be Five throwing up not you!” He yelled as he sits up. 

Pushing himself up he pulled on a pair of Pj bottoms and went to find his omega he could hear the sounds of someone throwing up, He pushes the bathroom door open and found the omega on his knees throwing up into the toilet. “You okay?” Diego asked as he walks over to the sink and starts to fill a cup of water,   
“What do you think?” Klaus choked as he pressed his head to his arm,   
“We should get mom to check you out.” The alpha said as he knelt by the omega holding out the glass of water to him. Bright green eyes looked at him with a frown as he takes the glass and started to take a sip.   
“You and I both, known what’s wrong with me.” He mumbled, leaning in Diego kissed Klaus’s forehead.  
“I know but I want her to look you over, everything that has happened over the last few months. I just want to make sure your both healthy.” 

Diego helped Klaus to stand and kissed his forehead “Come on let’s go back to bed.” He smiled softly, the omega sighed and rubbed his eyes as he followed his alpha not both about the fact he is naked as the day he was born. He then stopped and turned to face Diego and let a coy smile grow on his lips as he battered his eyes lashes at the alpha.   
“Can we get back to me riding you like a bull?” He pouted as he drew lines over the alpha’s chest licking his lips as he watched the muscle twitch. “I liked my morning drilling.” He tells him as he wraps his arm around his alpha’s neck and smiled.  
“I have just seen you throwing up.” He says as he raises an eyes brow, Klaus huffs and pulls back and turns around letting his hips sway as he walks ahead of Diego.   
“But I’m hooooornyyyy!” He moaned as he drops on the bed and spreads his legs as he lets his hands move between his legs. Diego chuckled and shook his head as he looked at Klaus as he played with himself.  
“You’re always horny.”

A little while later…  
Five stood in the doorway with a glare on his face as he looked at Diego as he held the picture from the ultrasound machine. “Nawww he had your ears,” Klaus said, Diego stared at him and frowned.   
“At this point, it had no ears,” Diego tells him   
“Well… he is the spitting image of you.” He mumbles, he stops and looks up to see Five stood there watching. “Ummm hi.” He said as he bites his bottom lip, Diego looked to the door away and stood still as he watched Five walks towards him.   
“Congratulations.” He said bitterly   
“Five…” Klaus started to say but Diego jumped in as he walked over to the old man trapped in a 13-year-old body. 

They stood facing each other for a moment the omega thought they were going to start fighting again but instead Diego put his hand out to him. “We can work this out Five, there should be no reason why we can’t both…” He stopped and swallows his words for a moment “…Share our omega.” He finally said,   
“The next pup is mine.” Five tells him as he shook Diego’s hand, Klaus let out a deep sigh of relief as he looked at them.   
“I will let you bite me when you present.”


End file.
